MEDEVIL REMNANT
by rythymtheif
Summary: the story revolves around a blacksmith named dice. a young orphan who lives with the arcs and personal friends with the princess name ruby. but though he wish's he could live a normal life he will soon realize that his past may define the future of remnant itself


MEDIEVIL REMNANT

CHAPTER 1 THE BLACK SMITH AND THE PRINCESS

Within the world of remnant we go to a nearby kingdom called vale and point our direction toward a young blacksmith dragging a very large cart of weapons to the kingdoms barracks. The young blacksmiths name was Dice. He'd been the age of 15 donned in a white cloak, and though looking at him from afar he'd seem like he isn't suited for battle which is true. But looking closer at him in all his years of blacksmithing he'd intimidate even the king's personal guards himself.

But making his way toward the barracks at the door he's been stopped midway by a guard. "Halt" said the guard "who goes there remove your hood and reveal yourself". Dice did as he was told and removed his cloak revealing his snow white hair with few black strands. "What business do you have here?" the guard said lowering his weapon. "There is no need to worry I am here to simply deliver the weapons you ordered sir" replied dice. The guard still doubting Dice said "of what company are you from boy". "I am of the Arcs blacksmithing sir" dice replied.

Relieved the guard believed Dice and then frowned saying "you're early". Smiling Dice said "yes it seems I am. We had finished everything early and so I was told I'd be allowed to deliver the enchanted dust weapons…and if so to be able to visit my brother Jaun Arc as well". Then taking out his papers to give to the guard because of normal protocol the guard said "your papers seem clean but we will need to check for anything in that cart of yours that seems strange…. It's normal protocol".

Nodding dice allowed them to check the cart and another guard came to search through the cart. Searching inside out and under the cart the guard gave a thumbs of to clarify he was clean. Then nodding the first guard opened the gates to the training barracks to reveal all the knights in the court. Pulling the cart through Dice looked around and saw how the knights had been training interested in the craftsmanship of the weapons he began to get jittery.

Then stopping to the nearby by weapons rack he began unloading as some of the knight's tried to ask him if he'd like some help. He had said no and kept unloading larger and larger crates of weapons from the cart. Walking away one of the knight's said "jeez what kind of strength does this guy have. He should stop wasting time being a blacksmith and go be a brute class". Replying back to the knight who had spoken Dice shouted "why waste my time being a knight when I have all these weapons. Besides weapons don't judge my abilities like some people".

Hearing what he had said the knights began walking faster and Dice just simply sighed. After a while Dice had finally finished unloading the crates and walked over to a gate that led inside the dining room of the knights barracks while carrying a small case with him. Standing next to the door he had opened the case revealing a black violin and began to play a beautiful tone as best he could. And after five minutes or so of playing the violin he had heard clapping coming from the door and when he turned he had seen the princess named ruby smiling at him.

"Wow that was beautiful dice I haven't heard you play like that in years" said the princess. Blushing a bit and scratching his cheek dice simply said "thank you". Ruby then walked away from the door and stood next to dice as he began to resume playing his violin. "So….are you here to visit me or just play the violin" asked ruby.

"I am actually here on business delivering weapons I also had hoped to see my brother Jaun as he was training…" dice said. But as he said that he looked at ruby while playing the violin and saw a downed look upon her face. Blushing a bit he then said "…and well I had planned to visit you later to play the violin atop your balcony. But I'd had figured you would be too busy to see to….a minor such as I".

Ruby then began to chuckle and Dice stopped playing the violin as he wondered what was so funny. Ruby then stopped chuckling and said "I am sorry Dice but even if I was busy you are always welcome within these walls. I would always find time for you besides…this is your home". Dice then looked up at the ceiling and sighed saying "so it is my lady so it is".

Then an awkward silence had come between them and was broken shortly by a faraway voice. "My lady rose please you need to go back to attending your morning classes" said a silver haired armor wearing woman walking their way. Dice looked at ruby giving her the sign in his eyes saying "who is that".

"That is Weiss schnee the next successor in the schnee family for dust. Currently she has been assigned to be my personal guard as to why I don't know but I believe she means well" replied ruby. Finally making her way here Weiss looked at ruby and said "my lady rose you should not be out here it is time to attend your morning classes". "I'm sorry Weiss I know but I'd had thought of taking a break to talk to a dear friend of mine" said ruby.

Weiss then paid her attention toward Dice and began observing him. Looking at him from top to bottom she stood back putting her hand to her chin thinking. But then suddenly a spark shot through Dice's mind and he thought "DANGER". And quickly hid behind Ruby saying "Ruby please control your guard she scares me".

Ruby a bit flustered about what was going on then said "what are you talking about Dice what happened". Turning to him ruby had saw dice's eyes look like a puppy's saying "s-she was going to take her rapier out and attack me with it I sensed it and my senses are never wrong". Turning to Weiss ruby said "Weiss is this true". Sighing Weiss said "yes but I wasn't going to attack him I was simply going to warn him and test his abilities but looking at him now….". She then took a glance at Dice seeing him as a scared little child hiding behind ruby despite his size physique and natural muscle's. "He's no more than a scared little child" Weiss said.

"Weiss don't be mean Dice has always been this way besides he's not violent think of him as a giant fluffy puppy that's what he's like" ruby said. Looking back at him Weiss could see what she had meant and said "well anyhow it is time you go back to your classes please come this way". Then walking away ruby followed and said "sorry Dice but I'll have to talk to you later and don't forget that song you're going to play for me ok". Smiling Dice nodded and watched them disappear from his sight.

He then cased up his violin and walked back to his cart saying "brother Jaun should be here soon I should prepare the present mother and I had made for him as congratulations for having entered the huntsmen knight school". Then digging through the cart he pulled out 2 pairs of white leather armor that had glowed as the enchanted dust coursed through it. Smiling to himself like a child Dice said "I hope he likes it I had prepared a matching one for myself to train with him. Though I hope I don't hold him back".

CHAPTER 2 INSTINCTS

After waiting for Jaun to return the gates of the barracks had opened showing more than a dozen men walking inside. The group was led by a beautiful tall red haired female warrior who wore golden armor and a spear in one hand and a shield in the other with a sword on her back. She had somewhat resembled the goddess Athena and Dice thought "an Athenian perhaps?". But what had interested him more were the weapons she had donned shining in the light brightly.

Then realization hit Dice as he took a closer look at the armor and the weapons 'celestial bronze!?'. Exited Dice wanted to get his hands on the weapons for celestial bronze were rare materials in the world that were perhaps the strongest and most expensive in weaponry. And most blacksmith would kill to have even a piece of celestial bronze.

But his attention was then passed as he looked at Jaun walking toward the Athenian. They then began to chat but Dice couldn't hear what they had talked about. Then finally finishing their conversation the Athenian walked into the castle and when Jaun turned he had seen Dice and smiled widely quickly walking to him. "DICE! What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be helping mother at the tailor's. Or perhaps you're helping father with his deliveries of weapon shipments?" asked Jaun.

"I was to only deliver one load today father said I could have the rest of the day off since I had been working so hard. Anyways mother and I had made you a present here let me get it" Dice said. Then grabbing the armor from the cart he handed it to Jaun. Jaun then without question began to don the armor himself and was in awe of how he felt. "This is..." Jaun began to say but Dice cut him off saying "enchanted armor made from mother. She told me it would help you a lot for it increases your speed strength and agility".

Then jumping up and down Jaun said "I can definitely feel it coursing through me". He then took a glance at the other leather armor and said "who's that one for". "Its mine mother said that I could use it if I was practicing with you but I haven't done any sword play before. I only simply observe and copy and though I'm not much of a fighter I can still block like last time" Dice said. Then thinking to himself for a while Jaun said "here meet me over by that dummy after you put on that armor I want to try something".

Confused Dice did as he was told and as he walked over to Jaun he as tossed a sword and round shield. "Here you see that dummy over there say it's your opponent what is the quickest way to defeat him" Jaun said. Dice then looked at the dummy and back at Jaun and said "brother I don't know what you are trying to do having me try this". Sighing Jaun said "look Dice I know you are not a fan of violence but one day when you get older you will need to protect our family right so you need to learn how to defend yourself".

"But there's always jenny she can protect us" Dice said quickly but Jaun intercepted saying "but jenny won't always be there". Then thinking about it dice thought "he's right" and began to have a downed expression on his face. Putting a hand on his shoulder Jaun said "look Dice I know you can do this remember what father always said". Dice then remembered and said "a blacksmith is only as good as his craft and if they can't use the crafted weapon then they aren't worthy to be a real blacksmith".

Nodding jaun said "alright now if u really are a black smith then show me what that shield and sword are made of". Then walking a couple feet away from the dummy he thought to himself and began to think of a scenario. And instantly he threw the shield toward the dummy nocking its head back and ran toward it grabbing the shield before it hit the ground and shield bashed the dummy and motioned with the sword cutting its head off. Amazed jaun said "now that was amazing father would be proud of this".

Smiling dice said "though I may not like it I see what you mean by protecting everyone. Even if I don't want to fight I can just think of it as demonstrating my craft right?". Laughing a bit Jaun said "yeah something like that". But then suddenly hearing a voice in the distance saying "oh Jauny boy". Dice and Jaun then both turned toward a large man with 3 others walking toward them. "tch carden" Jaun said under his breath.

Carden then walked up to jaun face to face saying "hey there buddy I heard that you think you can beat me anytime you like. So how bout it right here right now duel me". Dice worried walked in and said "Jaun who's this", "he's no one dice don't worry where just having a bit of a miss understanding come on let's go before things get to far" jaun said dragging dice away from carden and the other's.

Chuckling carden said aloud "look at you run I always knew you were a wuss but hey I guess it's in your blood right Jauny boy. The arcs are a bunch of cowards you know your older sister jenny was the same way, I even heard rumors that she killed her own teammates and ran home Scott free". But that's when Dice had snapped he turned toward carden and yelled "do not talk about jenny that way you bastard".

The court then went quiet and carden said challenging dice "was that a threat?". Jaun came in and intercepted and whispered to dice saying "dice what are you doing leave it alone he's not worth it". Dice then looked at him in a serious look and said "jaun I'm sorry but I cannot forgive those who talk about jenny in such an ill manner. Please let me do this besides you did say I have to protect the family so I want to show this carden my craft". Standing there silently jaun moved aside a second later and said "show him what happens when you mess with an arc".

"carden I challenge you to a duel" dice said and carden said "challenge accepted". Soon after the both of them had been prepared in a circle made by the other knights. Carden had been standing at one end of circle with a long sword and dice had stood at the other end with a saxe knife. Dice then turned to jaun who had been standing behind him. He then said "jaun I'm scared I don't know if I can do this now" but jaun simply patted his shoulders and said "don't worry dice you'll do fine. Besides your not allowed to aim for the head with a blade just remember show him your craft".

Nodding he turned back to face carden, they then both walked to the center about 3 feet away from each other. And waiting for the signal for battle they heard the word begin and carden began attacking first. He started with a jab at dice's chest but dice was fast enough to use the saxe knife and knock carden's sword out of the way.

Carden then began to swipe wildly at him and dice began to quickly dodge left and right also blocking each attack with barley a knick on him. Then using the thick end of the saxe knife he knocked cardens sword back and pushed him away. Carden annoyed with how Dice showed no sign of struggling (though in reality dice is completely terrified) he disobeyed the rules out of anger and jabbed at Dice's face. Then in Dice's mind everything went in slow mo and he thought danger and instantly his instincts took over. In a blinding flash he used the thick end of the saxe knife to make cardens sword slide across it.

He then moved his hand up making cardens sword move as well barely just cutting Dice's cheek. Then dice stepped in toward carden and let go of the saxe knife grabbing his face. He then pushed forward using his foot to trip him and as carden began to fall dice bashed his head into the ground knocking him out. Everyone then looked at him in aww and the first to clap was jaun and he said "I knew you could do it you never mess with an arc".


End file.
